The present invention relates generally to the field of media content, and more particularly to automatically converting and displaying an emotion icon based on a learned estimation of the meaning of the emotion icon, and creating new emotion icons based on the learned estimation and conversion of the emotion icon.
The use of emoticons, emotisounds, and emojis is ubiquitous in society, and is an important means and adjunct to convey emotional and related nuances in conversations and communications, for example, e-mails, instant messages, and chats. Often, text alone can be insufficient for conveying tone, motivation, and mood, and is prone to misinterpretation by a receiving individual. Further, an emoticon or icon on their own can also be misinterpreted by a receiving individual.
An emoticon often expresses a user's feelings or mood and some devices have provided stylized pictures that do not use punctuation. As social media has become more widespread, emoticons often play a significant role in communication through technology. Emoticons offer a different range of ‘tone’ and feeling through texting, which portrays specific emotions through facial gestures, during a text-based communication.